


GamerM

by MadeOfCardboard



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Michael Mell is a youtuber called gamerM, Michael and jeremy meet while playing laser tag, Past Abuse, The rest of the squip squad are youtubers too, The squips name is eric, Youtuber AU, first fic, he was abusive to jeremy in high school, there in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeOfCardboard/pseuds/MadeOfCardboard
Summary: Jeremy Heere was spending the summer with his dad when he meets his favorite youtuber while playing laser tag. Sparks fly.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok os this is my first fic ever so it will most likely be trash. But if your do decide to read it it’s basically a youtuber au but with the bmc characters. If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Enjoy.

  
Michael Mell otherwise known as GamerM was going to visit his family in New Jersey for a few weeks this summer. This in itself was not that exciting of news to most of the subscribers who watched GamerM’s content. However to Jeremy Heere, it was the biggest thing since the new Apocalypse of the Damned came out, maybe even bigger. That was saying something seeing as Jeremy camped out a full 24 hours before it’s release at his local video game store just to buy the first copy. You see, Jeremy also was staying in New Jersey for the summer and while he knew that the possibility was slim, scratch that, impossible that Michael’s moms lived in the same town as Jeremy. He couldn’t help but hope.

Bringing up GamerM’s most recent video he skipped to the end to rewatch the announcement. It was mostly about how he would be filming with a different background at his moms house because he wouldn’t be in his normal gaming room.

“So basically, you’ll have your normally scheduled content only I’ll be filming in New Jersey where my moms live. Now that everyone’s up to speed, I’ll see you next time, M out.”

Jeremy had watched this last sentence more times than he would care to admit. He racked his brain trying to find some hint as to where Michael was going to be. But all the information he gave was that he would be staying somewhere in New Jersey. Which, when Jeremy thought about it was a smart choice seeing as Michael had almost 5 million subscribers on YouTube. If he gave out his exact location there would be swarms of people lining up to see him. That didn’t make it any less frustrating to Jeremy though.

Sighing, he climbed into his bed to watch GamerM’s old videos. Now that Jeremy was thinking about it, he was crossing over to stalker like characteristics. He huffed and turned on his side. Was it so weird to feel so connected to someone he had never even met? It was like he and Michael thought on the same wavelengths. They liked the same games, had the same sense of humor. Honestly, Jeremy didn’t care about Michaels popularity, he just wanted a friend. And seeing as he had been alone for most of his life besides his mother who had left him and dad that was always working, was that so much to ask?

 _I’m definitely a stalker…_ Jeremy thought before he shut his eyes deciding he had watched enough GamerM for one night

\- - - - -

Jeremy woke up and groaned as he stretched. He got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. Grabbing a spoon and bowl he opened the fridge to find that it was near empty.

“Ughhh, dad why.” Jeremy being a college kid, had nowhere to stay in New York City where he attended school for the summer. He arrived at his dad's house to stay just yesterday. His dad though, was on a business trip and would be for the first week of his stay. Jeremy had forgotten to tell him to buy food for Jeremy to live off of while he was gone.

Looking into the fridge Jeremy assessed his options. There wasn’t much there, an almost empty milk carton, some cheese, an apple, along with a few eggs and a loaf of bread. Jeremy shrugged and grabbed the apple, he didn’t really eat that much anyway. He had a somewhat troubling relationship with food ever since he had dated Eric in high school.

Jeremy shuddered at the memory of him. He liked to block out that part of his life as much as possible. High school hadn’t been good for Jeremy. He was a friendless loser all throughout his school years and had been bullied relentlessly. When he had met Eric in junior year when he had changed schools he had jumped at the chance to have a friend, a popular one as well. Eric had taught him all the ways to be “chill” and they had dated for the majority of high school. Soon after they had started dating though, Eric had grown controlling and violent. Forcing Jeremy to starve himself and bringing to light just how worthless and unlovable he was.

 _No, stop. Eric isn’t here anymore and he can’t control you._ It had taken until Jeremy was out of his first year of college to finally admit to his dad about what was going on while he had been dating Eric. He had gone to therapy and such but Erics influence had never really left Jeremy’s mind.

Setting the apple on the counter Jeremy went upstairs to change. Throwing on some jeans and a striped shirt he grabbed his favorite blue cardigan before going downstairs again. Every time Jeremy came home to see his dad he would always visit the few places that he enjoyed growing up. There was the video game store and the arcade- _The arcade! Perfect._

Grabbing some money he walked out of the house and began the trek to the arcade. Jeremy didn’t have a car seeing as he was on a college budget and with his dad on a business trip for the week, he would have to walk everywhere. But he didn’t mind, there was laser tag at the arcade so maybe he could do that! It had been a long time since he had seen his childhood town. GamerM or not, it would be a nice summer. 


	2. A Close Encounter (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glance at Michaels pov and two boys scoff, play laser tag, and meet each other (kinda).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this chapter is WAY overdue and I’m sorry about that, I’ll try to update again soon. School and just work in general have been a real bitch lately and I’m trying to find time to write. But here’s a second chapter of my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Let me know if there’s any mistakes grammar wise and such. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Michael drove up to his childhood home and parked the car. Before the vehicle had completely stopped two figures were already sprinting out of the house to tackle him into the biggest hug he had experienced in a while. Well, expect when Christine gave him a visit, that girl could  _ squeeze.  _ Michael was hit with a million questions at once and he scrambled to try to answer each one while listening to another being asked. 

 

“How is college?”

 

“Good I’m-”

 

“How are your roommates?”

 

“Rich is doing well, crazy as ever he-”

 

“Did you get a boyfriend?”

 

“ _ MOM- _ ”

 

“Ok, ok! I get the message.” Michaels mom Maria cut in.

 

“Come on anak, lets go inside we have to catch up.” His other mom Amy said as she pulled him into the house.

 

After making lemonade and sitting at the table to talk Michael explained what had happened in the past year. He told them how Rich and Jake had finally gotten together, Michael swore he heard Maria mumble a  _ it's about time  _ under her breath. Though Michael couldn’t say he disagreed, those two had been pining for ages. He caught them up on his youtube channel because his moms -no matter how much they loved him- could not stand to watch zombies being slain for more than a few minutes before their interest was gone. Michael had hit four million subscribers near the beginning of his first semester in college and was now nearing 5 million. He had just finished his second year in college and was looking forward to, in his opinion, a well deserved break.

 

After what felt like hours of talking Michael finally escaped to the basement that he had deemed his own midway through his freshman year of high school. He claimed it was because he needed to have a more space but honestly he just needed a good place to start smoking weed. 

 

Throwing his duffle bag down on the bed Michael looked around. He was glad that his moms left it mostly the same. High school wasn't the worst for Michael, he was never the popular kid, but he was never the outcast either. He had Rich and Jake, and that's all he really needed to be content. Later on in college Michael had met Christine, Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe.

 

In high school Rich and Jake would always rope him into doing these crazy stunts. Once they had climbed on the school roof with tires and threw them at the flagpole. Michael was never one to brag, but the majority of the tires that made it onto the pole were thrown from his hand.

 

He remembered how Rich would always take him and Jake to play laser tag at his dads arcade. Speaking of the arcade, he hadn’t been there in  _ ages _ . Michael used to always sneak up on Jake with Rich. Jakes talent at sports had not carried over into his laser tag career and usually Michael, and sometimes Rich, would be the victors. 

 

Well now that memory lane had taken over his mind Michael would be damned if he didn’t go play a round of laser tag this instant.

 

With that thought in mind he ran upstairs to tell his moms where he was going before grabbing his wallet and getting in his PT cruiser. He turned up his music as he got in the car and drove off to play some good old fashioned laser tag.

 

- - - -

 

Michael arrived to Rich’s dads arcade and walked inside whistling parts of the last song he had listened to. Heading past the older video games which he would  _ definitely  _ be visiting later he strolled up to the front counter and got tickets for a match of laser tag as well as a few tokens to play games while he waited for the next round to start. While he was waiting he noticed a Pac-Man game that wasn't being played. Never one to pass up an opportunity to play one of his favorite games he walked over and put a token in the slot.

 

Michael was proud to say that he got pretty far in the game, before he could finish though, an employee called for the people with the orange laser tag tickets to come up to the door to go over rules. Michael quickly died and turned starting to walk towards the door when he heard a small scoff. Looking in the direction of the noise he only saw a boy with sandy locks and acne smattering his face who was looking down at the ground trying -it seemed- to disappear. Michael having anxiety himself empathized for him and decided that whatever he scoffed at was not worth the confrontation. 

 

The bored employee went over the rules of the game and brought them to a room to get vests and chose names. Michael named himself  **MELLZ** and lined up to go into the round. Once the doors opened he ran inside with purpose because Michael Mell did not pay 25 dollars to  _ lose _ . 

 

- - - -

 

Midway through the round Michael was doing pretty well. He had snuck up on a good dozen people and even though he was a killer sniper, it was just too fun to see the look on people faces when they got shot.

 

He was just about to pick another victim when his vest flashed and buzzed alerting him that he had been shot. Michael whirled around to see his attacker only to find it was the boy from earlier. His eyes were crinkled and his lips were upturned in a smile as he laughed. Michael tired to mock glare at him but failed as the boys smile was contagious (and now that he was thinking about it really damn beautiful). Michael went with a friendly scowl instead and he grinned at the boy, watching him as he turned around and ran into the half darkness of the arena. Once he had disappeared from sight Michael looked down at his gun to see the words  **you have been shot by HEERE IS HERE** fade from the screen. 

 

Michael vowed to get his revenge and while he shot more people made sure to keep an eye out for Heere Is Here. However the end of the match arrived and Michael hadn’t found him again. 

 

Walking outside Michael looked at the scoreboard and was surprised to find that he wasn't in first. He knew that there was better players than him out there but not in this small town. Usually he would beat the other players by a mile but looking up Michael couldn’t smile when he saw the name in first.

 

**First Place - - - - - - HEERE IS HERE**

 

_ Damn, now I have to meet him.  _ Michael thought as he scanned the room trying to spot him in the crowd. Seeing some golden locks he walked over to meet the boy who would end up changing his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that they don’t meet/talk directly in this chapter but I promise that they will in the next! I hope your liking this story so far, I’ll try to update again as soon as I can. Also I didn’t really remember how laser tag works so in Rich’s dads place you get a ticket and whatever color it is decides when you play. Thank you so so much for all of your comments they were so nice and I’m glad that you want to read more.
> 
> See you in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far THANK YOU! I hope it wasn’t too hard to read and it was interesting enough. I don’t know how often I can update but I’ll aim for once a week. Also comment and let me know what I could do better or what you liked.


End file.
